Vorkath
Vorkath (roughly translated as pathetic failure/weakling/runt in the dragonkin's language) is a draconic boss-monster first encountered during the Dragon Slayer II quest as the penultimate boss. Created by Zorgoth during the Fourth Age's , the blue dragon is one of his subjects that have survived his experiments in the laboratory beneath the dragonkin fortress on Ungael. Despite its phenomenal strength, he notes that it lacked the aggression he desired, and abandons it to guard the fortress from invading human forces as a "little distraction". The quest variant of Vorkath is significantly weaker than his post-quest counterpart; however, both share the same attacks. After the quest, a stronger variant of Vorkath may be fought. Both the quest and post-quest fights take place in an instance; if the player dies battling Vorkath, they can pay 100,000 coins to Torfinn to reclaim their items. If the player dies elsewhere before reclaiming their items, their unclaimed items will be permanently lost. In addition to this, Torfinn's holding capabilities do not stack with others (e.g Zulrah, Grotesque Guardians), so if players have items being held by one of these fights and dies to Vorkath, the items there will be lost. Vorkath is considered a blue dragon for the purpose of a Slayer assignment. As Vorkath is also undead, the Salve amulet and its variants will work on him. However, it does not stack with the Slayer helmet. Fight overview Vorkath uses a variety of attacks, primarily ranged and magical attacks, as well as melee if standing next to him. Similar to the King Black Dragon, he can also use three types of dragonfire: regular, venomous, and prayer-disabling kind. His dragonfire is stronger than other dragons' and requires more tiers of protection to block. The final common attack is a fireball he launches high in the air that must be dodged or it will deal substantial damage. Occasionally (after six normal/dragonfire attacks), he will use one of two special attacks and alternate between them: *Freezing the player in place and summoning a Zombified Spawn that will approach the player and explode violently if not killed, resulting in up to 60 damage *Launching acid pools around the area and rapidly spitting fireballs at the player that must be dodged or they will deal high damage very quickly Once Vorkath is killed, he will return to his original pose, and if Dragon Slayer II is completed, can be re-woken for another battle. Drops In addition to the 100% drops, the player will also have two rolls on Vorkath's drop table. This excludes unique items such as Vorki, skeletal visages and elite clue scrolls. Drops remain on the ground for 30 minutes, or until the player leaves the instanced area. 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes |} Dragonhide |} Tips |} Materials |} Seeds }} |} Other |} Concept art Dragon Slayer II artwork.jpg|Artwork of Dragon Slayer II. Vorkath model.png|Pre-release model of Vorkath. Vorkath model 2.png|Pre-release model of Vorkath. Vorkath model 3.gif|Pre-release walking animation of Vorkath. Vorkath model 4.gif|Pre-release animation of Vorkath coming back to life. Changes |} Trivia *Vorkath's post-quest examine is a reference to the phrase "let sleeping dogs lie," which means to avoid interfering with situations where nothing is currently wrong. References Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Bosses Category:Quest monsters